Lenna Charlotte Tycoon/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTnS Summoner Lenna OR.png|Summoner Lenna OR Phantom Stone. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lenna doesn't makes an actual appearance, but her name is mentioned together with the ''Blue Narciss in a letter sent by "Kathy". ;Your Luck Today: Mog Good ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Lenna appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Lenna appears as an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting White Crystal Shards. Her appearance is based on her artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, using coloration and hairstyle from her original sprite artwork, and she wields the Dancing Dagger as derived from its ''Final Fantasy V artwork. Lenna fills the role of healer; she has access to recovery abilities and skills that focus on reducing enemy damage. Her Spirit is higher than Magic, and despite some offensive spells at her disposal, players may want to divert her strengths to protecting the party. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Lenna is an unlockable character, and is now obtained by collecting Light Crystal Shards. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Lenna appears as a playable character. PFF Lenna Illust.png|Lenna's illustration. PFF Lenna.png|Lenna's sprite. PFF Santa Lenna.png|Santa Lenna's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Lenna appears as a summonable Legend depicted in her default ''Final Fantasy V outfit. Her abilities are Aeroga, Brimstone, Flames of Rebirth, Holy Sword and Kick. ;Portraits Lenna Sprite Brigade.png|''FFV'' Lenna. ;Ability Cards FFAB Berserk - Lenna SR.png|Berserk (SR). FFAB Blizzara Blade - Lenna SR.png|Blizzara Blade (SR). FFAB Breath Wing - Lenna SR.png|Breath Wing (SR). FFAB Brimstone - Lenna SR.png|Brimstone (SR). FFAB Requiem - Lenna SR.png|Requiem (SR). FFAB TNT - Lenna SR.png|TNT (SR). FFAB Berserk - Lenna SR+.png|Berserk (SR+). FFAB Blizzara Blade - Lenna SR+.png|Blizzara Blade (SR+). FFAB Breath Wing - Lenna SR+.png|Breath Wing (SR+). FFAB Brimstone - Lenna SR+.png|Brimstone (SR+). FFAB Requiem - Lenna SR+.png|Requiem (SR+). FFAB TNT - Lenna SR+.png|TNT (SR+). FFAB Aeroga - Lenna SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna SSR.png|Dualcast Firaga (SSR). FFAB Holy Blade - Lenna SSR.png|Holy Blade (SSR). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Lenna SSR.png|Flames of Rebirth (SSR). FFAB Power Burst - Lenna SSR.png|Power Burst (SSR). FFAB Tsunami - Lenna SSR.png|Tsunami (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Lenna SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna SSR+.png|Dualcast Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Holy Blade - Lenna SSR+.png|Holy Blade (SSR+). FFAB Power Burst - Lenna SSR+.png|Power Burst (SSR+). FFAB Tsunami - Lenna SSR+.png|Tsunami (SSR+). FFAB Comet - Lenna UR.png|Comet (UR). FFAB Counter - Lenna UR.png|Counter (UR). FFAB Dragon Power - Lenna UR.png|Dragon Power (UR). FFAB Holy - Lenna UR.png|Holy (UR). FFAB Holy Blade - Lenna UR.png|Holy Blade (UR). FFAB Holy - Lenna UR+.png|Holy (UR+). FFAB Megaflare - Lenna UR+.png|Megaflare (UR+). ;Legend Cards Rebirth Flame Lenna.gif|Flames of Rebirth (SR). Kick Lenna Brigade.gif|Kick (SR). FFAB Berserk - Lenna Legend SR.png|Berserk (SR). FFAB Jitterbug Duet - Lenna Legend SR.png|Jitterbug Duet (SR). FFAB Kick - Lenna Legend SR.png|Kick (SR). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Lenna Legend SR.png|Leaf Swirl (SR). FFAB Squirrel - Lenna Legend SR.png|Squirrel (SR). FFAB Berserk - Lenna Legend SR+.png|Berserk (SR+). FFAB Jitterbug Duet - Lenna Legend SR+.png|Jitterbug Duet (SR+). FFAB Kick - Lenna Legend SR+.png|Kick (SR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Lenna Legend SR+.png|Leaf Swirl (SR+). FFAB Squirrel - Lenna Legend SR+.png|Squirrel (SR+). FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Dualcast Firaga (SSR). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Flames of Rebirth (SSR). FFAB Focus - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Focus (SSR). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR). FFAB Power Burst - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Power Burst (SSR). FFAB Tsunami - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Tsunami (SSR). FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Dualcast Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Flames of Rebirth (SSR+). FFAB Focus - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Focus (SSR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR+). FFAB Power Burst - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Power Burst (SSR+). FFAB Tsunami - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Tsunami (SSR+). FFAB Counter - Lenna Legend UR.png|Counter (UR). FFAB Holy - Lenna Legend UR.png|Holy (UR). FFAB Counter - Lenna Legend UR+.png|Counter (UR+). FFAB Holy - Lenna Legend UR+.png|Holy (UR+). FFAB Megaflare - Lenna Legend UR+.png|Megaflare (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Lenna appears on several character cards. FF5A Berserker N F Artniks.png|Lenna as a Rank N Berserker card. FFVA Chemist I Artniks.png|Lenna as a Rank N Chemist card. FFVA Red Mage Artniks.png|Lenna as a Rank N Red Mage card. FF5 Lenna SR+ I Artniks.png|Lenna as a Rank SR+ card. FF5A Dragoon R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF5A Knight R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. FF5A Black Mage R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Originally, Lenna could be recruited to the party via the Collector's Event The Fire Crystal Awakens by redeeming 1,500 Magicite Shards to Dr. Mog. She was also available in the Successors of the Dawn, The Malice Within, and The Princess and the Pirate Challenge Events. Lenna was also available upon completion of the Bonus Quest, "Complete North Mountain Elite (V)". Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Lenna appears as a character and summonable vision. Her job is listed as Princess. Lenna's Trust Master reward is the Magi Staff staff. ;Story ;Stats Lenna's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Lenna can equip the following weapons: daggers, staves, rods and bows. She can equip the following armors: hats, clothes, light armors and robes. She can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes ;Gallery FFBE 227 Lenna.png|No. 0227 Lenna (★3). FFBE 228 Lenna.png|No. 0228 Lenna (★4). FFBE Lenna animation.gif| FFBE Lenna animation2.gif| FFBE Lenna animation3.gif| FFBE Lenna animation4.gif| FFBE Lenna animation5.gif| FFBE Lenna animation6.gif| FFBE Lenna animation7.gif| FFBE Lenna animation8.gif| FFBE Lenna animation9.gif| FFBE Heart of Devotion.gif|Heart of Devotion limit burst. FFBE Tycoon Guard.gif|Tycoon Guard limit burst. FFBE Benediction.gif|Benediction limit burst. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lenna appears with many cards, as she represents several of the ''Final Fantasy V jobs. She also has a card depicting her from Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Many of the cards are water-elemental as that is the element she is associated with in the GBA and mobile versions of Final Fantasy V. Lenna TCG.png|Trading card. Lenna2 TCG.png|Trading card. Lenna5 TCG.png|Trading card. Lenna6 TCG.png|Trading card. FF TCG Lenna.jpg|Trading card (Berserker). 3-023C Black Mage.jpg|Trading card (Black Mage). 3-090 Chemist Lenna.jpg|Trading card (Chemist). LennaCannoneer TCG.png|Trading card (Cannoneer). LennaDragoon TCG.png|Trading card (Dragoon). LennaKnight TCG.png|Trading card (Knight). 4-001C.jpg|Trading card (Red Mage). 3-091 White Mage Lenna.jpg|Trading card (White Mage). Lenna3 TCG.png|Trading card (Airborne Brigade). Bartz3 TCG.png|Lenna appears on Bartz' card along with Boko. Bartz TCG (Full).png|Lenna appears on Bartz' card. ''Triple Triad Lenna appears on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 088a Lenna.png|Lenna. 088b Lenna.png|Lenna. 088c Lenna.png|Lenna. 097a White Mage.png|Lenna as a White Mage. 097b White Mage.png|Lenna as a White Mage. 097c White Mage.png|Lenna as a White Mage. 101a Lenna.png|Lenna. 101b Lenna.png|Lenna. 101c Lenna.png|Lenna. 106a Cannoneer.png|Lenna as a Cannoneer. 106b Cannoneer.png|Lenna as a Cannoneer. 106c Cannoneer.png|Lenna as a Cannoneer. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy V Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade